fugly_hoesfandomcom-20200215-history
The Bitch Song
Plot Mrs. Clark gets The Note-Worthy to discuss trust within the group, and issues resurface in concern to this. A: Sydney betrays Angelika by telling Alison that she has a crush on Nathan, causing Angelika to quit the Glee Club. Will this put everything they've worked towards on the line? B: The school reacts to the recently leaked photographs of Zach and Joe. C: No one is paying attention to the concerns of Lily, and she's feeling more alone than ever. Cast Main Cast *Michael Willet as Joe Sweeting *Zoey Deutch as Lily Bruno *Peyton List as Sydney Walsh *Nick Robinson as Kyle Ogilvie *Logan Lerman as Nathan Anderson *Maia Mitchell as Maya Dumas *Trevor Jackson as Matt Dales *Claudia Lee as Angelika Kuzz *Shawn Mendes as Zachary Foxx Recurring Cast *Ana Mulvoy Ten as Becca Marshall *Victoria Justice as Alison Spears *Saoirse Ronan as Cass Winters *Sean Teale as Alex Rodriguez *Jake Austin as Andrés Herrera Guest Cast *Mark Indelicato as Emma Spears *Keke Palmer as Gina Roberts Episode It’s Friday morning, and Lily enters the hallways of Nicaragua High School. She thinks to herself “It’s another great day today. I’m finally making some true friends for the first time in my life, I’m gaining some self-confidence thanks to Mrs. Clarke and her latest assignment, and I have the chance to sing and dance and chase my dreams. Things can get better of course, but things are looking up for me and I couldn’t be happier.” Lily: Looking out a dirty old window Down below the cars in the city go rushing by I sit here alone and I wonder why Friday night and everyone's moving I can feel the heat but it's soothing, heading down I search for the beat in this dirty town Lily walks into the choir room where everyone is sitting, when everyone welcomes her in. Everyone is enjoying her performance Downtown the young ones are going Downtown the young ones are growing The Note-Worthy: We're the kids in America (Whoa) We're the kids in America (Whoa) Everybody live for the music-go-round ' ' Joe: Bright lights, the music gets faster Look, boy, don't check on your watch, not another glance I'm not leaving now, honey, not a chance ' ' Angelika: Hot-shot, give me no problems Much later, baby, you'll be saying nevermind You know life is cruel, life is never kind Sydney and Becca: Kind hearts don't make a new story Kind hearts don't grab any glory The Note-Worthy: We're the kids in America (Whoa) We're the kids in America (Whoa) Everybody live for the music-go-round La la la la-la la-a La la la la-la la (Sing) La la la la-la la-a La la la la-la la Lily: Come closer, honey, that's better Got to get a brand new experience, feeling right Oh, don't try to stop, baby, hold me tight Outside a new day is dawning Outside suburbia's sprawling everywhere I don't want to go, baby Alison and Emma: New York to east California There's a new wave coming, I warn ya The Note-Worthy: We're the kids in America (Whoa) We're the kids in America (Whoa) Everybody lives for the music-go-round La la la la-la la-a La la la la-la la (Sing) La la la la-la la-a La la la la-la la We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America We're the kids We're the kids We're the kids in America The bell rings, just as Mrs. Clark walks in. “Sorry I’m late guys! I had a problem with the house, some raccoon stuck in the basement and would NOT leave a- enough about me. How is everyone this morning?” she enquired, to which everyone responded positively. “I feel great, Mrs. Clark, feeling really energetic.” Says Maya. “That’s fantastic!” Mrs. Clark responded, while walking towards the whiteboard. I was thinking of an interesting topic for this session, it’ll be very intriguing to see how you’re feeling. Mrs. Clark writes on the board “T-R-U-S-T”. “Trust.” Says Emma, giving the peace out sign. “With sectionals coming up, the show choirs need to work as a team in the best way they possibly can, and trust is just a small part of that. So I was wondering- do you trust your fellow teammates, and if not, why not?” “Hm… I don’t know.” An unsure Joe said. “I mean, I don’t have a problem with most of you” he said while side-eyeing Zach “but I don’t trust easily, and I don’t think that’s necessarily a bad thing.” “Okay, thanks. Anyone else?” Sydney raised her hand “Yeah Joe, this is where I think I differ from you, because like, I’m a very trusting person in nature, I like to feel like I have that connection with someone in order to be true to them, and know they can be true to me.” She said, with a smile on her face. “Okay thank you, Sydney! It’s great to have so many varying opinions. Anyone else?” Mrs. Clark looks around the room. “Lily, do you have anything you’d like to contribute to the discussion?” but Lily had ignored her. She looks down at her phone, and it’s another anonymous text. Again. It says ‘'SLUT'’, again. She looks around the room with a panicked look on her face, to see if anyone is texting, but can’t see anyone. “Okay, that’s it.” Lily said while standing up. “Someone is truly screwing around with me, and I wanna know who.” Said Lily, stood infront of the class. “What’s going on, hot mama?” asked Emma Lily was sick and tired. “Well I keep getting damn messages calling me names, and I’ve had it! Day after day, it’s driving me insane!” “Well it’s obvious someone is just fucking with you as a cruel joke, turn off your phone or whatever.” Becca said, unsurely. “I can’t take it, though, that’s the thing! Why would it be anyone else, when barely anyone at this school has my cell phone number! They’re testing me, and it’s really pissing me off. It’s been constant for days now.” “Well it won’t be any of you kids, right?” said Mrs. Clark, with everyone shaking their heads unsurely. “Jesus fucking Christ. Look, pimples, calm your ass down and block the number. I doubt anyone cares enough to bother you that often. I wouldn’t be shocked if you were messaging yourself or whatever.” Alison exclaimed, sitting at the back of the class with her arms folded. “Well it’s easy for you to say!” “Lily.” Said Zach, “Just sit down, it’s nothing.” “I thought we were friends, guys? Why aren’t you supporting me?” Lily asked, disheartened. “I’m just saying, is all.” Said Zach, shrugging. “Hmph. Anyways, I’m going out for some fresh air. I need it.” Lily said, while hastily walking out of the choir room, looking like she was going to barf. She walks out into the court yard, and through to the sports bleachers. Lily said in a voiceover “Maybe I truly wasn’t getting it together. I’m still the black sheep of The Note-worthy, hell of the school. Does anyone even care?” Lily: I didn't know what I would find When I went looking for a reason, I know I didn't read between the lines And, baby, I've got nowhere to go I tried to take the road less traveled by But nothing seems to work the first few times Am I right? So how can I ever try to be better? Nobody ever lets me in I can still see you, this ain't the best view On the outside looking in I've been a lot of lonely places I've never been on the outside You saw me there, but never knew I would give it all up to be A part of this, a part of you And now it's all too late so you see You could've helped if you had wanted to But no one notices until it's too Late to do anything Lily sits at the back of the bleachers, watching the footballers practice. So how can I ever try to be better? Nobody ever lets me in I can still see you, this ain't the best view On the outside looking in I've been a lot of lonely places I've never been on the outside She looks out towards the school grounds, and takes a deep breath. Glee Club is over, and it’s almost time for class. Zach is in the hall at his locker. He places his books in his locker, just as his door shuts from behind. It turns out it was Joe. “So, what the hell are we gonna do?” Joe asked hastily. “Has anyone said anything to you yet, like, anyone?” “Not really, it’s still morning. A bunch of people were whispering this morning in the halls when I walked in, about me and you, no doubt.” “Well it hasn’t been that bad.” Said Joe, reassuringly. “Did you even think that your- oh God, let’s go.” Zach turned around from his locker to see a bunch of guys in their varsity jackets heading towards him and Joe. Amongst them were Alex and Andrés. “What’s up, benders?” Alex said, with him and his friends laughing in the background. He continued to walk down the hall, knocking Joe out of the way. “Uhh... watch where you’re going?” Joe said under his breath, hoping that no one heard him from the distance. Andrés turns confused. “What did you say, dickhead?” he asked, to which Joe gave to response. Alex barged past the rest of the jocks and got up close to Zach’s face. “You know, the next time I see your ass in these halls, be prepared to be met with a red icy surprise. Or worse. Faggot.” Zach was petrified, and was prepared for a hit. Luckily, Zach was saved by the bell. The bell rang, and everyone else scattered, including Joe. Zach didn’t move from his locker, looking up at the ceiling. “Fuck.” He muttered under his breath. It’s lunch time, and Angelika gets out of the lunch line, carrying her tray, with Sydney right behind her. Nathan passes to go to the trash can, and gives Angelika a heads up. “Um.. hello” he says, unnerved. “Hi Nathan, are you still up for tomorrow? Because if so would you be able to get me picked up at-“ she begins, before being cut off by Nathan. “Yeah, about that. I don’t think I can go tomorrow, I have family arrangements, so I don’t think I can squeeze it in, sorry, it was a last minute change of plan.” “Oh okay, that’s cool, I guess. We can just rearrange?” she says, trying to remain optimistic, though clearly disheartened. “Uh, sure. Bye” Nathan says, before walking in the opposite direction. “Okay, what the hell just happened?” Angelika said, finding a seat with Sydney. “He just like, cancelled on me with some lame excuse?” “Really? What the hell.” Sydney scoffed. “Do you think he knows I like him?” Angelika panicked. “Well, the only person I even told was you, wasn’t it? Did you tell anyone?” Sydney paused, with a faint smile on her face “Yeaaah, about that… I accidentally may have mentioned it to Rebecca when I was at her house last night. But why would she say anything? We all know she wouldn’t be seen dead with Nathan.” “Are you fucking serious Sydney? She’ll have told Alison!” Angelika said, with an infuriated look on her face. “Oh don’t be silly, she doesn’t like Ali that much anyways.” The scene flashes back to Becca chilling out in her room, on her telephone. “Oh my God Alison, you’ll never guess what Sydney told me about the Swedish girl.” On the other side of the phone, Alison listens to what Becca has to say, with a shocked yet evil expression on her face. Sydney continued; “And why would Alison even tell Nathan? Think about it.” Another flashback seen shows Nathan in the library, quietly reading, when Alison approaches him. “Hey scuba tanks, Becca told me that Sydney told her that Angelika told her….” “Well, you know, she does have it out for me and has done since we joined that stupid club. She better not be behind this.” Alison walked towards the table where Sydney and Angelika were sitting. “Hey Sydney, hey Nathan.” She said, giggling with Becca who was shortly behind her. “I’m such a fuck up. What the hell was I thinking trusting YOU?” Angelika said. You know what, I think I’m gonna miss the Glee club meeting this afternoon. Trust my ass.” “Wait, please! I’m sorry!” Sydney pleaded, with Angelika walking out of the lunch room, leading her tray. “Sydney!” shouted Alison from the table over, “Come and sit here!” Sydney just looked up at the ceiling, took a deep breath, and slowly got up to go and sit with her. Outside in the courtyard, Lily and Zach sit together, not really talking. Joe comes to sit down next to them. “Hey, I’m sitting here. What’s going on?” Joe said, followed by silence. “So, I got another one of those messages on my phone, check it out.” Lily said, showing Joe her phone. ‘SLUT’, it read. Lily was beyond fed up. “You know what, I’m ready to tell someone about this. Maybe even the police.” “At least you’re only getting abused mentally.” Zach said. “I got threatened with a red icy beverage this morning, and you” Zach continued, raising his head to Joe “didn’t help whatsoever. You were just like ‘Ooh watch it Alex!’” “Erm Zach, this isn’t my problem.” Joe said back “If you’re so extremely concerned by what people think, that’s something that you have to deal with on your own terms.” “You’re not the one who went from hero to zero” Zach bit back. “Well, well, well.” Zach heard from behind him. “If it wasn’t the fags and the hag.” He said, with his gang laughing from behind. “Did I not tell you to stay out of my tracks?” “Damn Rodriguez, I didn’t know you owned the school. Technically it’s the school districts grounds.” Lily responded. “Hey shut up! Who even are you again?” Alex responded. He nodded, “come on guys.” Alex and another jock named Juan grabbed Zach by his arms and his legs, with him kicking and flailing. “Get off! What are you doing?! Please!” Zach pleaded, but they carried him 5 seconds, to where they threw him in an open dumpster. Zach lied there, with his nose bleeding, as he heard the laughing of half a dozen guys. He felt defeated, realizing he was at his rock bottom. “Zach! Are you okay?” said Lily, as she ran up to the dumpster, but Zach lied there, covering his face, humiliated. The bell rings after lunch, and it’s Chemistry with Mrs. Anson. Sydney felt that she had to sort things out with Angelika, or she’d lose her for good. Almost late, as usual, Angelika was sitting in her seat, and Sydney sits down next to her, Angelika’s body language clearly dictating she’d rather be anywhere else than next to her. “Look Angelika, I didn’t mean to say that about you, we were just being stupid and making a dumb joke! It means nothing, for real!” Sydney pleaded. Angelika sat down and looked up at Sydney. “I don’t even wanna hear it.” “Oh, please!” Angelika scoffed. “You’re all the same.” Sydney was clearly offended by this. In a defensive tone, she exclaimed “What? Cheerleaders are all the same? I really don’t think I’m the same as anyone.” “Well you have a funny way of showing it.” Angelika responded, looking away from Sydney. Sydney looked at Angelika disheartened. ' ' Sydney: Hey! Uh huh huh Hey Uh huh huh Sydney stands out of her seat and circles the desk they were sitting at, singing to Angelika. She was clearly surprised. What I like about you You hold me tight Tell me I'm the only one Wanna come over tonight, yeah Sydney jumps on the desk, singing to Angelika and dances on the desk in her cheerleading uniform. Keep on whispering in my ear Tell me all the things that I wanna hear 'Cause it's true That's what I like about you Angelika stands on the table in the middle of the classroom with her. Angelika: What I like about you You really know how to dance Angelika and Sydney: When you go up, down, jump around Think about true romance, yeah Keep on whispering in my ear Tell me all the things that I wanna hear 'Cause it's true That's what I like about you That's what I like about you That's what I like about you Wow Hey! Sydney: What I like about you You keep me warm at night Angelika: Never wanna let you go Know you make me feel all right Sydney and Angelika: Yeah… Keep on whispering in my ear Tell me all the things that I wanna hear 'Cause it's true That's what I like about you That's what I like about you That's what I like about you That's what I like about you That's what I like about you That's what I like about you That's what I like about you Hey Uh huh huh Hey, hey, hey, hey Uh huh huh, brr Hey Uh huh huh Hey Everyone begins cheering, as Sydney puts her arm around Angelika’s shoulder and smile to the class. “Sydney! Sydney!” She could hear. It was Mrs. Anson, and everyone in class was glaring at her too. “What, what? Sorry.” Sydney murmered. “Are you alright, dear?” “Oh, crap, sorry I wasn’t asleep... I was just… resting my eyes. I was paying attention.” She said, rubbing her eyes. “Oh okay, if you feel sick feel free to go to the bathroom.” Mrs. Anson responded. “Thanks.” Sydney lifted her head up and continued listening to Mrs. Anson’s lecture, not focusing on Angelika. It was after school, and the Glee Club had chosen to have their meeting, and reflect on what they had learned this morning. Zach and Angelika weren’t present. “I fucked up bad, man.” Sydney said to Becca and Alison, who she was sitting with at the back of the room. “Don’t beat yourself up about it” scoffed Alison “She’d have done the same to you if you had a crush on a guy.” “Maybe you’re right. I just feel shitty, you know?” Mrs. Clark walked in late to the choir room “Hey kids, where is Zach and Angelika?” “Zach went home after an incident, and Angelika is out, I’m guessing.” Kyle said, while looking side to side at Joe and Sydney. “Tragic.” Alison said, under her breath. “We can see just what they choose to do, but for the time being, you are all here and that’s all that matters right now. Has everyone had a think about what I said this morning about trust?” “Actually Mrs. Clark, I have something I’ve been wanting to say to you all.” Lily said, standing up from her centre-middle seat, to stand in front of the rest of the Note-Worthys. “We all come from different cliques, different backgrounds, and different walks of life, and in this room we’ve all come together to love each other and get along, and that’s something I really value. I just wanted to know that as I get closer to you all, I can trust that I know no one would want to hurt me deliberately.” She continued, as the rest of the Glee Club on-looked her. Alison seemed to be deep in thought. “I would just love to continue getting to know you all better and better, become a better team, and kick some serious butt at sectionals!” “Awww!” the rest of them said collectively. “You know what, Lily? You’re not half bad.” Joe said, chuckling. “Thank you.” Said Lily, pressing her hands on her chest. Everyone smiles and laughs, as the scene cuts to the remaining members of the Glee Club in the auditorium in matching light blue costumes, where Mrs. Clark watches from the auditorium seating. Lily (with The Note-Worthy): Go on go on Leave me breathless Hey... yeah... The daylight's fading slowly The time with you is standing still I'm waiting for you only The slightest touch and I feel weak I cannot lie, from you I cannot hide And I'm losing the will to try Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it (can't fight it) Joe (with The Note-Worthy): So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss Go on (go on), go on (go on) Yeah... Come on Yeah... Lily (with The Note-Worthy): And if there's no tomorrow And all we have is here and now I'm happy just to have you You're all the love I need somehow It's like a dream Although I'm not asleep And I never want to wake up Don't lose it (don't lose it), don't leave it (don't leave it) So go on, go on, come on, leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss Go on (go on), go on (go on) Yeah... Come on Joe (with The Note-Worthy): And I can't lie From you I cannot hide Angelika can be seen looking down on the performance from a balcony in the auditorium. And I've lost my will to try Can't hide it (can't hide it), can't fight it, (can't fight it) So go on, (go on) go on, (go on), come on, leave me breathless Tempt me, tease me, until I can't deny This loving feeling (loving feeling) Make me long for your kiss Songs Category:Fugly Hoes: Reboot Episodes Category:Season One Episodes (FHR)